Payback
by Blood red Sunrise
Summary: A short story about payback at the SGC....lol


"I'm bored!"

"Go away Jack!"

"Daniel you never do anything fun!"

"I'm busy. If you want to help, that would be something to do."

"No thanks, I'd rather not study rocks!"

"Okay, well bye then."

"Yah, bye."

Jack was wandering the halls, looking for someone to bug. He found his next victim. "Sam! Wait up!" Jack called, running towards the startled major. "What sir?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, what I am I not allowed to talk to you anymore!"

"Of course not sir, I was just asking!"

"Sam, do you want to do something , I'm bored. We don't have another mission till tomorrow!" Jack had a childish gleam in his eyes. "What sir." Sam asked, having a feeling that she wouldn't like what he said next. Come on Sam think of an excuse to get you out of this! Her mind told her. "Um, sir, I....have some....tests to run. How about I catch up with you later!"

"Okay Carter, that's fine. Bye." Jack walked away, looking for Teal'c. Teal'c would do something with him.

He found Teal'c in the gym, working out. "Hey Teal'c! Can I join you?" Jack asked hopefully. "I was just leaving O'Neill." Teal'c said before walking out the door. "Do I have some disease or something? Why won't anyone pay attention to me?" Jack yelled, getting some strange looks from the other people in the gym. "Sorry!" Jack said before exiting the gym as fast as he could.

"Damn it Daniel get your ass out of that office before I come in there and drag it out!" Oh boy did Jack sound mad. Well he had a good reason to be. Daniel smiled. "I'm sorry, did you say something Jack!?" Sam giggled and Teal'c was, well Teal'c. "I said damn it Daniel open the door and get your sorry ass out here!"

"I still can't hear you!" Sam was almost in hysterics. Teal'c looked confused. "Why did you ask us to stay away from O'Neill, Daniel Jackson?"

"Because Teal'c, I really wanted to get back at Jack for being so annoying!"

"I did too!" Sam said smiling. The sound of pounding on the door was almost deafening. From the other side of the door, Jack's muffled cry could be heard. "Daniel, who's in there with you?! Well I'll kick their asses too!"

"Colonel, that would be an extremely bad thing to do to a fellow officer!" Carter called, a huge smile on her face. Her only response was a roar and more pounding on the door. Jack kept pounding on the door for another five or ten minutes. Then suddenly the pounding stopped. Daniel could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. "Colonel, what is going on here!" Daniel could hear the general's voice. He sounded mad. Daniel couldn't help but smile. "Nothing sir, just Daniel being a jerk!"

"Colonel, Daniel Jackson is not in his office. He was just in my office, no more then two minutes ago."

"But sir, I heard his voice. He has to be in there!"

"Colonel, are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine, or will be fine once Daniel gets his ass out of his office!" Jack then once again began pounding on Daniel's door. Daniel wondered for an instant if the colonel could actually break the door down. "Colonel, stop this right now! What is wrong with you? Daniel Jackson is not in there!" The colonel continued to pound on the door, his only goal now was to break down the door. Carter smiled again. She had to hold back a giggle when she heard the shock in the colonel's voice. "Sir, what's with the airmen with guns?!"

"Colonel, move away from the door, nice and slow."

"General, god damn it! The little rat is in there! Why won't you believe me?!" Teal'c still had a confused look on his face, but said nothing. Both Daniel and Sam were doing their best not to laugh as a shocked cry came from the other side of the door. "Janet, what did you just stick in my ass?! Was that a needle?! What was in that?!"

"Nothing colonel, just something to calm you down."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUYSES PROBLEM! DANIEL IS IN THERE, AND HE WON'T COME OUT! ALL I WANT TO DO IS KILL HIM!"

Daniel was kind of shocked that Janet would use a needle on Jack, but it was kinda funny.

"General......I...Daniel....Kill...Sam......too..." It really was a sedative Janet used! This was not part of the plan! "Sam, did you tell the general and Janet like I told you?!"

Daniel whispered. "I thought you told them!" Sam replied.

"Teal'c did you tell them?!"

"I did not Daniel Jackson."

"Oh boy. This could be a problem."

"NO...don't want.....to...go!"

"Colonel, come with us. We not going to do anything, just help you calm down and then you can tell us what happened."

"GO TO... HELL....sir!"

"Airman, would you be so kind as to escort the colonel to the infirmary."

"I don't wanna ...go!" Jack sounded like a little child. "Don't make.... me go. I'm...fine...please." A large thud was heard and Daniel guessed it was Jack finally knocked out by the drug. The sound of dragging could also be heard, and Daniel guessed that was Jack off to the infirmary. "I think we should go to the infirmary and straighten this out." "Yes that would be a good idea Daniel. Lets get outta here." When Daniel opened the door, he checked to see if anyone was there. He saw no one. He closed the door slightly and whispered for the others to come. When he opened the door, he came face to face with a very unhappy looking colonel. "So Danny boy, did you have some fun?"

"Um hi, Jack....we were...just...looking for you!"

Carter tapped Daniel on the shoulder. General Hammond and Doctor Frasier were standing against the wall with huge smiles on their faces. They looked proud of themselves. "So Daniel, why did you go and tell the good general and doctor to stay away from me? Was this to get back at me?!"

"Of course not Jack, why would I do that?!"

Carter smiled. "Daniel, you got Jack back and then he got you back for getting him back!" Jack smiled. "And I got the general and the doc to help me when you thought they were helping you!"


End file.
